Lanshiang Bioterror Incident
The Lanshiang Bioterror Incident was a major event in the Resident Evil series, taking place in Resident Evil 6. In June 2013, the Chinese city of Lanshiang was besieged by the bioterrorist group Neo-Umbrella, which dispersed the C-virus within the city and deployed numerous B.O.W.s to sow chaos and anarchy. This was but one step towards Neo-Umbrella's goal of bringing destruction and ruin to the entire world in order to build a new world from the ashes of the old. History The attacks At the same time the city of Tall Oaks in the US suffered a catastrophic bioterrorist attack, Neo-Umbrella launched an assault on the Chinese city of Lanshiang. An army of J'avo was deployed onto the streets which carried out mass murder and incited a response from the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. The BSAA were sent in to eliminate the B.O.W. presence and to rescue a group of UN dignitaries who were being held hostage. The hostages were rescued, but mere hours later Neo-Umbrella attempted to launch several missiles carrying the C-virus from a ship just off-shore. Two of these missiles were destroyed before launch thanks to the efforts of Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans, but the third was launched successfully and detonated above the Tatchi district. Tatchi and most of the surrounding districts became blanketed by C-virus fog which infected most of the population, turning them into zombies. Most citizens who escaped infection would be killed and eaten by the undead masses. Loose ends While the entire city descended into chaos, a few key parties struggled to survive and put an end to the carnage. DSO agents Leon S. Kennedy and Helena Harper had arrived in Lanshiang in pursuit of Derek C. Simmons, national security advisor to the US President who had been responsible for the C-virus attack in Tall Oaks and was linked to the Chinese attack also. Ada Wong, a mercenary spy, was also pursuing Simmons and trying to hunt down Simmons. Agent Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller attempted to escape from Neo-Umbrella's underwater facility where the Haos project was taking place, while BSAA operatives Chris and Piers were attempting to destroy the facility before Haos could be released. The Haos B.O.W. was destroyed and Neo-Umbrella was believed to have collapsed without the leadership of Carla Radames, but the fallout of the incident is not entirely known. Aftermath The final death toll following the Lanshiang Bioterror Incident is unknown, but probably numbers in the tens of thousands, perhaps greater. It is also unclear if Lanshiang still exists after this event; since the Raccoon City Incident in 1998, the US government's policy on urban biohazards is to sterilise the contaminated city via missile strike if there is no possibility of rescuing survivors. The Chinese government's policy on biohazard containment is unknown, but at no point in Resident Evil 6 is any order given to completely destroy Lanshiang, nor is it known if the BSAA succeeded in eliminating the infected presence in the city. Creatures The following B.O.W.s were confirmed active in Lanshiang during the incident. * J'avo * Strelats * Napad * Gnezdo * Iluzija * Lepotitsa * Zombie * Ogroman * Rasklapanje * Ubistvo * Ustanak * Haos Casualties The Lanshiang attacks are suspected to have claimed tens of thousands of lives. Below are some individuals known to have been involved. * Jeff - A member of Chris Redfield's squad. He was killed by the Iluzija. * Keaton - Another member of Chris' Alpha Team who was killed by the Iluzija. * Reid - Another member of Chris' Alpha Team who was killed by the Iluzija. * Marco Rose - A member of Chris Redfield's squad. He was ambushed by Carla Radames and injected with the C-virus, mutating into a Chrysalid and emerging as a Gnezdo. Chris and Piers then killed the Gnezdo. * Carla Radames - The leader of Neo-Umbrella. Years ago, she had been forced to undergo C-virus experimentation by Derek Simmons in order to turn her into a clone of Ada Wong. Driven mad by Simmons' violation, she founded Neo-Umbrella to destroy the global order that Simmons and The Family had worked so hard to maintain. As Chris and Piers were closing in on her aboard her ship, Carla was shot by a Family agent. When Chris and Piers left her, Carla with her dying breath injected herself with the C-virus, transforming into an enormous slimy beast that threatened to tear apart the ship. She was finally killed when Ada Wong froze her with liquid nitrogen and then blasted her to pieces. * Derek C. Simmons - National security advisor to US president Adam Benford and the man responsible for the destruction of Tall Oaks. He had gone to China to acquire Jake Muller, but was ambushed by a J'avo soldier and injected with the C-virus, mutating him into a shape-shifting monster. Leon and Helena fought against the mutated Simmons multiple times, finally killing him atop the Quad Tower in Tatchi. * Piers Nivans - A BSAA sharpshooter and a member of Chris Redfield's Alpha Team. He accompanies Chris throughout his mission, but during the confrontation with the Haos B.O.W. he lost his arm. Using a vial of C-virus taken from Carla Radames' body, Piers turned himself into a J'avo, regenerating his arm as a grotesque limb capable of discharging electricity. He maintained his sanity until he and Chris reached an escape pod to evacuate the Neo-Umbrella underwater base. At the last moment, Piers pushed Chris into the pod and launched it, staying behind as the base collapsed into an undersea volcano. Survivors * Leon Scott Kennedy '''- Elite DSO agent and survivor of both the Raccoon Incident and the Los Illuminados plot. He was forced to shoot President Benford after the latter had been infected with the C-virus and travelled to China along with Helena Harper to try and arrest Derek C. Simmons. Leon killed Simmons after he turned into a monster, but he succeeded in exposing his involvement with the President's assassination. * '''Helena Harper - A member of the US Secret Service who had been blackmailed by Simmons into lowering the President's security, creating a window of opportunity to unleash the C-virus upon Tall Oaks. After being forced to kill her sister Deborah, Helena followed Leon to China in order to take revenge. After the incident, Helena expected to be arrested, but she was pardoned and presumably still works for the Secret Service. * Chris Redfield - Survivor of the Mansion Incident and responsible for bringing down Umbrella and TRICELL. Chris is one of the BSAA's "Original Eleven" founders and leads the North American branch's field operations. After suffering memory loss following the Edonian Civil War, he was brought back into action by his comrade Piers Nivans. Convinced that Ada Wong was responsible for the attack and the deaths of his men, Chris recklessly pursued her, but with Piers' help was able to overcome his trauma and accomplish his mission. * Ada Wong - A mysterious spy who has previously been involved in the Raccoon Incident, the Illuminados plot and also the Eastern Slav Civil War. Her identity was stolen by Carla Radames, the leader of Neo-Umbrella, and Ada found herself aiding Leon Kennedy once again in order to get closer to both Carla and Simmons. It was Ada who ultimately defeated Carla and destroyed all of her files in her private lab in Lanshiang. * Sherry Birkin - Sherry had survived the fall of Raccoon City as a child, though she did not emerge unscathed. Her parents had both died, victims of their own viral research, which Sherry had unwillingly inherited. The G-virus in her body had adapted to her genes, making Sherry the subject of repeated experiments in developing vaccines for weaponized viruses while she grew up in protective custody. Prior to the Edonian Civil War, Sherry had finally been released from state custody as an agent of the DSO. Her first assignment was to track down Jake Muller, whose blood held the key to stopping the C-virus. However, both Sherry and Jake were captured by Neo-Umbrella and were held in the terrorist group's Chinese facility for six months. They were finally able to escape as the BSAA fought against Neo-Umbrella's forces on the streets of Lanshiang. * Jake Muller - The illegitimate son of bioterrorist Albert Wesker, Jake was born with a unique blood type that made him immune to viruses. He grew up in Edonia, never knowing about his father or the legacy he had inherited until he joined the anti-government movement as a mercenary. During the civil war, he was approached by Sherry Birkin of the US government who wished to take him into protective custody in order to analyse his blood. During the time he spent with Sherry, Jake would discover the truth about his father and would come to find new meaning in his life rather than just the life of a hired killer. Category:Monster History Category:Resident Evil Category:Zombie Outbreak